It has been known for some decades to utilize ultrasonic vibrations within a liquid body to accomplish the cleaning or the lubrication of objects that are immersed within the liquid.
In particular, ultrasonic cleaning apparatus has been extensively used in dental offices for cleaning dental instruments, and in jewelry establishments for cleaning items of jewelry.
A need has now arisen for an ultrasonic cleaning apparatus for household use, which is small and compact, easy to use, and inexpensive to buy and to operate.